culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Rod Stewart
Sir Roderick David "Rod" Stewart, CBE (born 10 January 1945)1 is a British rock singer-songwriter. Born and raised in London, he is of Scottish and English ancestry. Stewart is one of the best-selling music artists of all time, having sold over 100 million records worldwide.2 He has had six consecutive number one albums in the UK and his tally of 62 UK hit singles includes 31 that reached the top ten, six of which gained the #1 position.3 Stewart has had 16 top ten singles in the US, with four reaching #1 on the Billboard Hot 100. He was knighted in the 2016 Birthday Honours for services to music and charity.4 With his distinctive raspy singing voice, Stewart came to prominence in the late 1960s and the early 1970s with The Jeff Beck Group, and then with Faces, though his music career had begun in 1962 when he took up busking with a harmonica. In October 1963, he joined the Dimensions as a harmonica player and part-time vocalist. In 1964, Stewart joined Long John Baldry and the All Stars, and in August, Stewart signed a solo contract, releasing his first single, "Good Morning Little Schoolgirl", in October. He maintained a solo career alongside a group career, releasing his debut solo album, An Old Raincoat Won't Ever Let You Down in 1969. Stewart's early albums were a fusion of rock, folk music, soul music, and R&B.56 From the late 1970s through the 1990s, Stewart's music often took on a new wave or soft rock/middle-of-the-road quality, and in the early 2000s, he released a series of successful albums interpreting the Great American Songbook. In 2008, Billboard magazine ranked him the 17th most successful artist on the "Billboard Hot 100 All-Time Top Artists".7 A Grammy and Brit Award recipient, he was voted at #33 in Q Magazine's list of the Top 100 Greatest Singers of all time,8 and #59 on Rolling Stone 100 Greatest Singers of all time.9 As a solo artist, Stewart was inducted into the US Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1994, the UK Music Hall of Fame in 2006, and was inducted a second time into the US Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2012 as a member of Faces.1011 Contents 1 Early life 2 Music career 2.1 1961–63: Early work and The Dimensions 2.2 1964–67: Steampacket and "Rod the Mod" image 2.3 1967–69: Jeff Beck Group period 2.4 1969–75: Solo career established and Faces albums 2.5 1975–88: Height of fame and critical reaction 2.6 1988–94: Out of Order Tour, Vagabond Heart and Rock and Roll Hall of Fame 2.7 1995–2001: New ventures and record labels 2.8 2002–10: The Great American Songbook series and Soulbook 2.9 2011–2012: Christmas album and autobiography 2.10 2013–present: Return to songwriting – Time and Another Country 3 Personal life 3.1 Relationships and family 4 Awards and recognition 5 List of bands 6 Discography 7 See also 8 Notes 9 References 10 Bibliography 11 External links Early life Roderick David Stewart was born at 507 Archway Road, Highgate, North London on 10 January 1945, the youngest of five children of Robert Stewart and Elsie Gilbart.12 His father was Scottish and had been a master builder in Leith, Edinburgh, while Elsie was English and had grown up in Upper Holloway in North London. Married in 1928, the couple had two sons and two daughters while living in Scotland, then they moved to Highgate. Stewart came after an eight-year gap following his youngest sibling; he was born at home during World War II.13121 The family was neither affluent nor poor; Stewart was spoiled as the youngest, and has called his childhood "fantastically happy".1213 He had an undistinguished record at Highgate Primary School and failed the eleven plus exam.17 He then attended the William Grimshaw Secondary Modern School, Hornsey.18 His father retired from the building trade at age 65, buying a newsagent's shop on the Archway Road when Stewart was in his early teens; the family lived over the shop.1213 Stewart's main hobby was railway modelling.19 The family was mostly focused on football;20 Stewart's father had played in a local amateur team and managed some teams as well, and one of Stewart's earliest memories were the pictures of Scottish players such as George Young and Gordon Smith that his brothers had on the wall.2122 Stewart was the most talented footballer in the family and was a strong supporter of Arsenal F.C. at the time.2123 Combining natural athleticism with near-reckless aggression, he became captain of the school football team and played for Middlesex Schoolboys as centre-half.21 The family were also great fans of the singer Al Jolson and would sing and play his hits.2024 Stewart collected his records and saw his films, read books about him, and was influenced by his performing style and attitude towards his audience.202225 His introduction to rock and roll was hearing Little Richard's 1956 hit "The Girl Can't Help It", and seeing Bill Haley & His Comets in concert.24 His father bought him a guitar in January 1959; the first song he learned was the folk tune "It Takes a Worried Man to Sing a Worried Song"; the first record he bought was Eddie Cochran's "C'mon Everybody".19 In 1960, he joined a skiffle group with schoolfriends called the Kool Kats, playing Lonnie Donegan and Chas McDevitt hits.1925 Stewart left school at age 1526 and worked briefly as a silk screen printer.25 Spurred on by his father, his ambition was to become a professional footballer.2326 In summer 1960, he went for trials at Brentford F.C.,27 a Third Division club at the time.28 Contrary to some longstanding accounts, Stewart states in his 2012 autobiography that he was never signed to the club and that the club never called him back after his trials.2 In any case, regarding possible career options, Stewart concluded, "Well, a musician's life is a lot easier and I can also get drunk and make music, and I can't do that and play football. I plumped for music … They're the only two things I can do actually: play football and sing."2026 Music career 1961–63: Early work and The Dimensions Stewart worked in the family shop and as a newspaper delivery boy.31 He then worked briefly as a labourer for Highgate Cemetery, which became another part of his biographical lore.3 He worked in a North Finchley funeral parlour31 and as a fence erector and sign writer.25 In 1961 he went to Denmark Street with The Raiders and got a singing audition with well-known record producer Joe Meek, but Meek stopped the session with a rude sound.33 Stewart began listening to British and American topical folk artists such as Ewan MacColl, Alex Campbell, Woody Guthrie, Ramblin' Jack Elliott, and especially Derroll Adams and the debut album of Bob Dylan.3334 Stewart became attracted to beatnik attitudes and left-wing politics, living for a while in a beatnik houseboat at Shoreham-by-Sea.33 He was an active supporter of the Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament at this time, joining the annual Aldermaston Marches from 1961-63 and being arrested on three occasions when he took part in sit-ins at Trafalgar Square and Whitehall for the cause.2533 He also used the marches as a way to meet and bed girls.3335 In 1962 he had his first serious relationship, with London art student Suzannah Boffey (and a friend of future model and actress Chrissie Shrimpton); he moved to a bed-sit in Muswell Hill to be near her.36 She became pregnant, but neither Rod nor his family wanted him to enter marriage; the baby girl was given up for adoption and Rod's and Suzannah's relationship ended.36 In 1962, Stewart began hanging around folk singer Wizz Jones, busking at Leicester Square and other London spots.37 Stewart took up playing the then-fashionable harmonica.38 On several trips over the next 18 months Jones and Stewart took their act to Brighton and then to Paris, sleeping under bridges over the River Seine, and then finally to Barcelona.37 Finally this resulted in Stewart being rounded up and deported from Spain for vagrancy during 1963.303739 At this time, Stewart, who had been at William Grimshaw School with three of their members, was briefly considered as singer for the embryonic Kinks.1734404142 In 1963, Stewart adopted the Mod lifestyle and look, and began fashioning the spiky rooster hairstyle that would become his trademark.43 (It was made possible with sugar water or large amounts of his sisters' hair lacquer, backcombing, and his hands holding it in place to protect it from the winds of the Highgate Underground station.434445) Disillusioned by rock and roll, he saw Otis Redding perform in concert and began listening to Sam Cooke records; he became fascinated by rhythm and blues and soul music.43 After returning to London, Stewart joined a rhythm and blues group, the Dimensions, in October 1963 as a harmonica player and part-time vocalist.2946 It was his first professional job as a musician, although Stewart was still living at home and working in his brother's painting and picture frame shop.4748 A somewhat more established singer from Birmingham, Jimmy Powell, then hired the group a few weeks later, and it became known as Jimmy Powell & the Five Dimensions, with Stewart being relegated to harmonica player.2946 The group performed weekly at the famed Studio 51 club on Great Newport Street in London, where The Rolling Stones often headlined;46 this was Stewart's entrée into the thriving London R & B scene,49 and his harmonica playing improved in part from watching Mick Jagger on stage.38 Relations soon broke down between Powell and Stewart over roles within the group47 and Stewart departed. Contrary to popular legend, during this time Stewart likely did not play harmonica on Millie Small's 1964 hit "My Boy Lollipop". That was probably Peter Hogman of the Dimensions, although Powell has also claimed credit.2950 Powell did record and release a single during this period, though Stewart did not appear on it.46 1964–67: Steampacket and "Rod the Mod" image In January 1964,4 while Stewart was waiting at Twickenham railway station after having seen Long John Baldry and the All Stars at Eel Pie Island,295052 Baldry heard him playing "Smokestack Lightnin'" on his harmonica, and invited him to sit in with the group (which passed into his hands and was renamed the Hoochie Coochie Men when Cyril Davies died of endocarditis on 7 January); when Baldry discovered Stewart was a singer as well, he offered him a job for £35 a week, after securing the approval of Stewart's mother.50 Quitting his day job at age nineteen, Stewart gradually overcame his shyness and nerves and became a visible enough part of the act that he was sometimes added to the billing as "Rod the Mod" Stewart,385051 the nickname coming from his dandyish style of grooming and dress.34 Baldry touted Stewart's abilities to Melody Maker magazine and the group enjoyed a weekly residence at London's fabled Marquee Club.51 In June 1964, Stewart made his recording début (without label credit) on "Up Above My Head", the B-side to a Baldry and Hoochie Coochie Men single.53 While still with Baldry, Stewart embarked on a simultaneous solo career.54 He made some demo recordings,5 was scouted by Decca Records at the Marquee Club, and signed to a solo contract in August 1964.55 He appeared on several regional television shows around the country and recorded his first single in September 1964.5455 Turning down Decca's recommended material as too commercial, Stewart insisted that the experienced session musicians he was given, including John Paul Jones, learn a couple of Sonny Boy Williamson songs he had just heard.56 The resulting single, "Good Morning Little Schoolgirl", was recorded released in October 1964; despite Stewart performing it on the popular television show Ready Steady Go!, it failed to enter the charts. Also in October Stewart left the Hoochie Coochie Men after having a row with Baldry.55 Stewart played some dates on his own in late 1964 and early 1965, sometimes backed by the Southampton R & B outfit The Soul Agents.57 The Hoochie Coochie Men broke up, Baldry and Stewart patched up their differences (and indeed became lifelong friends),58 and legendary impresario Giorgio Gomelsky put together Steampacket, which featured Baldry, Stewart, Brian Auger, Julie Driscoll, Micky Waller, Vic Briggs and Ricky Fenson; their first appearance was in support of The Rolling Stones in July 1965.59 The group was conceived as a white soul revue, analogous to The Ike & Tina Turner Revue, with multiple vocalists and styles ranging from jazz to R & B to blues.60 Steampacket toured with the Stones and The Walker Brothers that summer, ending in the London Palladium;60 seeing the audience react to the Stones gave Stewart his first exposure to crowd hysteria.61 Stewart, who had been included in the group upon Baldry's insistence, ended up with most of the male vocal parts.60 Steampacket was unable to enter the studio to record any material due to its members all belonging to different labels and managers,6062 although Gomelsky did record one of their Marquee Club rehearsals.6 Stewart's "Rod the Mod" image gained wider visibility in November 1965, when he was the subject of a 30-minute Rediffusion, London television documentary titled "An Easter with Rod" that portrayed the Mod scene.3063 His parallel solo career attempts continued on EMI's Columbia label with the November 1965 release of "The Day Will Come", a more heavily arranged pop attempt, and the April 1966 release of his take on Sam Cooke's "Shake", with the Brian Auger Trinity.63 Both failed commercially and neither gained positive notices.64 Stewart had spent the better part of two years listening mostly to Cooke; he later said, "I didn't sound like anybody at all … but I knew I sounded a bit like Sam Cooke, so I listened to Sam Cooke."48 This recording solidified that singer's position as Stewart's idol and most enduring influence; he called it a "crossing of the water."344860 Stewart departed from Steampacket in March 1966,63 with Stewart saying he had been sacked and Auger saying he had quit.60 Stewart then joined a somewhat similar outfit, Shotgun Express, in May 1966 as co-lead vocalist with Beryl Marsden.6063 The other members included Mick Fleetwood and Peter Green (who would go on to form Fleetwood Mac), and Peter Bardens.63 Shotgun Express released one unsuccessful single in October 1966, the orchestra-heavy "I Could Feel The Whole World Turn Round", before disbanding.6063 Stewart later disparaged Shotgun Express as a poor imitation of Steampacket, and said "I was still getting this terrible feeling of doing other people's music. I think you can only start finding yourself when you write your own material."63 By now, Stewart had bounced around without achieving much success, with little to distinguish himself among other aspiring London singers other than the emerging rasp in his voice.49 1967–69: Jeff Beck Group period Guitarist Jeff Beck recruited Stewart for his new post-Yardbirds venture,65 and in February 1967, Stewart joined the Jeff Beck Group as vocalist and sometime songwriter.66 This would become the big break of his early career.34 There he first played with Ronnie Wood60 whom he had first met in a London pub in 1964;55 the two soon became fast friends.65 During its first year, the group experienced frequent changes of drummers and conflicts involving manager Mickie Most wanting to reduce Stewart's role; they toured the UK, and released a couple of singles that featured Stewart on their B-sides.6667 Stewart's sputtering solo career also continued, with the March 1968 release of non-hit "Little Miss Understood" on Immediate Records.66 The Jeff Beck Group toured Western Europe in spring 1968, recorded, and were nearly destitute; then assistant manager Peter Grant booked them on a six-week tour of the United States starting in June 1968 with the Fillmore East in New York.666869 The first-time-in-America Stewart suffered terrible stage fright during the opening show and hid behind the amplifier banks while singing; only a quick shot of brandy brought him out front.66 Nevertheless, the show and the tour were a big success,3469 with Robert Shelton of The New York Times calling the group exciting and praising "the interaction of Mr. Beck's wild and visionary guitar against the hoarse and insistent shouting of Rod Stewart,"68 and New Musical Express reporting that the group was receiving standing ovations and pulling receipts equal to those of Jimi Hendrix and The Doors.66 In August 1968, their first album Truth was released; by October it had risen to number 15 on the US albums chart but failed to chart in the UK.66 The album featured Beck's masterly guitar technique and manipulated sounds as Stewart's dramatic vocalising tackled the group's varied repertoire of blues, folk, rock, and proto-heavy metal.496770 Stewart also co-wrote three of the songs,70 and credited the record for helping to develop his vocal abilities and the sandpaper quality in his voice.48 The group toured America again at the end of the year to a very strong reception, then suffered from more personnel upheaval6671 (something that would continue throughout Beck's career). In July 1969, Stewart left, following his friend Wood's departure.4872 Stewart later recalled: "It was a great band to sing with but I couldn't take all the aggravation and unfriendliness that developed.... In the two and a half years I was with Beck I never once looked him in the eye – I always looked at his shirt or something like that."66 The group's second album, Beck-Ola, was released in June 1969 in the US and September 1969 in the UK, bracketing the time the group was dissolving; it also made number 15 in the US albums chart and placed to number 39 in the UK albums chart.347273 During his time with the group, Stewart initially felt overmatched by Beck's presence, and his style was still developing; but later Stewart felt the two developed a strong musical, if not personal, rapport.6674 Much of Stewart's sense of phrasing was developed during his time with the Jeff Beck Group.48 Beck sought to form a new supergroup with Carmine Appice and Tim Bogert (of the similarly just-breaking-up Vanilla Fudge) joining him and Stewart, but Stewart had other plans.75 1969–75: Solo career established and Faces albums Mercury Records A&R man Lou Reizner had seen Stewart perform with Beck, and on 8 October 1968 signed him to a solo contract;66 but contractual complexities delayed Stewart's recording for him until July 1969.7276 Meanwhile, in May 1969, guitarist and singer Steve Marriott left English band The Small Faces.72 Ron Wood was announced as the replacement guitarist in June and on 18 October 1969, Stewart followed his friend and was announced as their new singer.72 The two joined existing members Ronnie Lane, Ian McLagan, and Kenney Jones, who soon decided to call the new line-up Faces.needed An Old Raincoat Won't Ever Let You Down became Stewart's first solo album in 1969 (it was known as The Rod Stewart Album in the US). It established the template for his solo sound: a heartfelt mixture of folk, rock, and country blues, inclusive of a British working-class sensibility, with both original material ("Cindy's Lament" and the title song) and cover versions (Ewan MacColl's "Dirty Old Town" and Mike d'Abo's "Handbags and Gladrags"). The backing band on the album included Wood, Waller and McLagan, plus Keith Emerson and guitarists Martin Pugh (of Steamhammer, and later Armageddon and 7th Order) and Martin Quittenton (also from Steamhammer).77 Faces released their début album First Step in early 1970 with a rock and roll style similar to the Rolling Stones. While the album did better in the UK than in the US, the Faces quickly earned a strong live following. Stewart released his second album, Gasoline Alley that autumn. Rod's approach was similar to his first album, as exemplified by the title track; and mandolin was introduced into the sound. He then launched a US tour with the Faces. Stewart sang guest vocals for the Australian group Python Lee Jackson on "In a Broken Dream", recorded in April 1969 but not released until 1970. His payment was a set of seat covers for his car. It was re-released in 1972 to become a worldwide hit. Stewart's 1971 solo album Every Picture Tells a Story made him a household name when the B-side of his minor hit "Reason to Believe", "Maggie May", (co-written with Martin Quittenton) started receiving radio play. The album and the single hit number one in both the US and the UK simultaneously, a chart first, in September.needed Set off by a striking mandolin part (by Ray Jackson of Lindisfarne), "Maggie May" was also named in The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll, one of three songs by him to appear on that list. The rest of the album was equally strong, with "Mandolin Wind" again showcasing that instrument; "(I Know) I'm Losing You" adding hard-edged soul to the mix; and "Tomorrow Is a Long Time", a cover of a Bob Dylan song. But the ultimate manifestation of the early Stewart solo style was the Stewart-Wood-penned "Every Picture Tells a Story" itself: powered by Mick Waller's drumming, Pete Sears's piano and Wood's guitar work in a largely acoustic arrangement; it is a fast, rocking, headlong romp relating the picaresque adventures of the singer. The second Faces album, Long Player, was released in early 1971 and enjoyed greater chart success than First Step. Faces also got their only US Top 40 hit with "Stay With Me" from their third album A Nod Is as Good as a Wink...To a Blind Horse released in late 1971.78 This album reached the Top 10 on both sides of the Atlantic on the back of the success of Every Picture Tells A Story.7879 Steve Jones from The Sex Pistols regarded the Faces very highly and named them as a main influence on the British punk rock movement.80 The Faces toured extensively in 1972 with growing tension in the band over Stewart's solo career enjoying more success than the band's. Stewart released Never a Dull Moment in the same year. Repeating the Every Picture formula, for the most part, it reached number two on the US album charts and number one in the UK,81 and enjoyed further good notices from reviewers. "You Wear It Well" was a hit single that reached number 13 in the US and went to number one in the UK, while "Twisting the Night Away" made explicit Stewart's debt to Sam Cooke. For the body of his early solo work Stewart earned tremendous critical praise. Rolling Stone's 1980 Illustrated History of Rock & Roll includes this in its Stewart entry:49 Rarely has a singer had as full and unique a talent as Rod Stewart; rarely has anyone betrayed his talent so completely. Once the most compassionate presence in music, he has become a bilious self-parody – and sells more records than ever … a writer who offered profound lyricism and fabulous self-deprecating humour, teller of tall tales and honest heartbreaker, he had an unmatched eye for the tiny details around which lives turn, shatter, and reform … and a voice to make those details indelible. His solo albums were defined by two special qualities: warmth, which was redemptive, and modesty, which was liberating. If ever any rocker chose the role of everyman and lived up to it, it was Rod Stewart. Stewart (right) whilst in Faces, with Ronnie Wood (left) The Faces released their final album Ooh La La, which reached number one in the UK and number 21 in the US in 1973.7879 During the recording of the album, the rift between Stewart and the rest of the Faces grew further, as (according to Ian McLagan), Stewart didn't participate until two weeks into the sessions, "and then complained that some songs were in the wrong key for him. So we recorded them again and waited a week for him to come back. We cut the track for 'Ooh La La' three times before he eventually passed on it, leaving it for Woody to sing. … The week the album came out he did all he could to scuttle it and told anyone who would listen how useless it was.".82 The band toured Australasia, Japan, Europe and the UK in 197483 to support the album and the single "Pool Hall Richard". In late 1974, Stewart released his Smiler album. In Britain, it reached number one, and the single "Farewell" number seven, but only number 13 on the Billboard pop album charts and the single "Mine for Me" only number 91 on the Billboard pop singles charts. It was his last original album for Mercury Records. After the release of the double album compilation The Best of Rod Stewart he switched to Warner Bros. Records and remained with them throughout the vast majority of his career (Faces were signed to Warner Bros., and Stewart's solo releases in the UK appeared on the Riva label until 1981). In 1975, Faces toured the US twice (with Ronnie Wood joining The Rolling Stones' US tour in between)83 before Stewart announced the Faces' break-up at the end of the year.84 1975–88: Height of fame and critical reaction On stage in Dublin, 1981 In 1975, Stewart moved to Los Angeles. He released the Atlantic Crossing album for his new record company, using producer Tom Dowd and a different sound based on the Muscle Shoals Rhythm Section. Atlantic Crossing marked both a return to form and a return to the Top 10 of the Billboard album charts. The first single, a cover of the Sutherland Brothers song "Sailing", was a number-one hit in the UK, but it only reached the Top 60 of the US charts. The single returned to the UK Top 10 a year later when used as the theme music for a BBC documentary series about HMS Ark Royal. Having been a hit twice over, "Sailing" became, and remains, Stewart's biggest-selling single in the UK. His Holland-Dozier-Holland cover "This Old Heart of Mine" was also a Top 100 hit in 1976.78 In 1976 Stewart covered The Beatles' song "Get Back" for the musical documentary All This and World War II.85 Later in 1976, Stewart topped the US Billboard Hot 100 for eight weeks and the Australian ARIA chart with the ballad "Tonight's the Night", with an accompanying music video featuring actress Britt Ekland.78 It came from the A Night on the Town album, which went to number two on the Billboard album charts and was Stewart's first album to go platinum. By explicitly marking the album as having a "fast side" and a "slow side", Stewart continued the trend started by Atlantic Crossing, "The First Cut Is the Deepest", a cover of a Cat Stevens song, went number one in the UK in 1977, and top 30 in the US.7881 "The Killing of Georgie (Part 1 and 2)", about the murder of a gay man, was also a Top 40 hit for Stewart during 1977.78 Foot Loose & Fancy Free (1977) featured Stewart's own band, the original Rod Stewart Group that featured Carmine Appice, Phil Chen, Jim Cregan, Billy Peek, Gary Grainger and John Jarvis. It continued Stewart's run of chart success, reaching number two. "You're in my Heart" was the hit single, reaching number four in the US.78 "Hot Legs" achieved a lot of radio airplay as did the confessional "I Was Only Joking". In appearance, Stewart's look had evolved to include a glam element, including make-up and spandex clothes. Stewart scored another UK number one and US number one single with "Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?", which was a crossover hit reaching number five on the Billboard black charts due to its disco sound.78 This was the lead single from 1978's Blondes Have More Fun...or do they?, which went to number one on the Billboard album charts and sold 4 million albums. It was to be Stewart's last number one album for 25 years. A focal point of criticisms about this period was his biggest-selling 1978 disco hit "Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?", which was atypical of his earlier output, and disparaged by critics.86 In interviews, Stewart, while admitting his accompanying look had become "tarty", has defended the lyrics by pointing out that the song is a third-person narrative slice-of-life portrayal, not unlike those in his earlier work, and that it is not about him. The song's refrain was identical to Brazilian Jorge Ben Jor's earlier "Taj Mahal" and a lawsuit ensued. Stewart donated his royalties from "Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?" to UNICEF, and he performed it with his band at the Music for UNICEF Concert at the United Nations General Assembly in 1979. Stewart moved to a more new wave direction in 1980 by releasing the album Foolish Behaviour. The album produced one hit single, "Passion", which proved particularly popular in South Africa (reaching no. 1 on the Springbok Top 20 Charts and Radio 5 Charts in early 1981). It also reached No. 5 on the US Billboard Charts. In August 1981, MTV was launched in the US with several of Stewart's videos in heavy rotation. Later in 1981, Stewart added further elements of new wave and synthpop to his sound for the Tonight I'm Yours album. The title song reached No. 20 in the US, while "Young Turks" reached the Top 5 with the album going platinum.78 On 18 December 1981, Stewart played the Los Angeles Forum, along with Kim Carnes and Tina Turner, broadcast around the world to a television audience of 35 million. Stewart performing in Paris, 1986 Stewart's albums between Tonight I'm Yours (1981) and Out of Order (1988) received harsh reviews from many critics. He was criticised for breaking the widely observed cultural boycott of apartheid South Africa by performing at the Sun City resort complex in Bophuthatswana as part of his Body Wishes (1983) and Camouflage (1984) tours. Stewart had four US Top 10 singles between 1982 and 1988, "Young Turks" (No. 5, carrying over from 1981 into 1982), "Some Guys Have All the Luck" (No. 10, 1984), "Infatuation" (No. 6, 1984) and "Love Touch" (No. 6, 1986, a Holly Knight/Mike Chapman collaboration), although "Baby Jane" became his sixth and final UK number one in 1983. It reached No. 14 in the US.78 The corresponding Camouflage album went gold in the UK, and the single "Infatuation" (which featured his old friend Jeff Beck on the guitar) received considerable play on MTV. The second single "Some Guys Have All The Luck" reached No. 15 in the UK and No. 10 in the US.78 A reunion with Jeff Beck produced a successful take on Curtis Mayfield's "People Get Ready", but an attempt to tour together fell apart after a few dates. In the UK, "Every Beat of My Heart" reached number two in 1986. In January 1985, Stewart performed at the Rock in Rio festival in Rio de Janeiro before an estimated audience of over 100,000. 1988–94: Out of Order Tour, Vagabond Heart and Rock and Roll Hall of Fame In 1988, he returned with Out of Order, produced by Duran Duran's Andy Taylor and by Bernard Edwards of Chic. "Lost in You", "Forever Young", "Crazy About Her", and "My Heart Can't Tell You No" from that album were all top 15 hits on the Billboard Hot 100 and mainstream rock charts, with the latter even reaching the Top Five. "Forever Young" was an unconscious revision of Bob Dylan's song of the same name; the artists reached an agreement about sharing royalties. The song reached No. 12 in the US.78 In September 1988, Stewart performed "Forever Young" at the 1988 MTV Video Music Awards at the Universal Amphitheatre in Los Angeles, and in 1989 he received a Grammy Award nomination for Best Male Rock Vocal Performance for the song.87 In January 1989, Stewart set out on the South American leg of the Out of Order Tour playing to sell-out audiences throughout Americas. There were 80,000 people at his show at Corregidora Stadium, Querétaro, México (9 April), and 50,000 at Jalisco Stadium, Guadalajara, Jalisco (12 April). In Buenos Aires, the audience at the River Plate Stadium, which seats 70,000+, was at over 90,000, with several thousand outside the stadium. Firehoses were sprayed on the crowd to avoid heat prostration. Stewart's version of the Tom Waits song "Downtown Train" went to number three on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1990.78 This song was taken from a four-CD compilation set called Storyteller – The Complete Anthology: 1964–1990. Released in 1991, the Vagabond Heart album continued Stewart's renewal and inspiration.88 The lead single "It Takes Two" with Tina Turner, was released in 1990 in advance of the full album's release, and reached number five on the UK charts, but did not chart in the US. The follow-up songs from Vagabond Heart both reached the Billboard Hot 100 in 1991, with "Rhythm of My Heart" peaking at No. 5 and "The Motown Song" peaking at No. 10.78 In 1991, Stewart also contributed guest lead vocals to the song "My Town" by the Canadian band Glass Tiger. Concert ticket, 1993 At the 1993 Brit Awards in London, Stewart picked up the prize for Outstanding Contribution to Music.89 Stewart brought back the Faces on stage for an impromptu reunion.89 In 1993, Stewart recorded "All For Love" with Sting and Bryan Adams for the soundtrack to the movie The Three Musketeers; the single reached number one in the US and number two in the UK.79 Also in 1993, he reunited with Ronnie Wood to record an MTV Unplugged special that included "Handbags and Gladrags", "Cut Across Shorty", and four selections from Every Picture Tells a Story. The show featured an acoustic version of Van Morrison's "Have I Told You Lately", which topped the Billboard adult contemporary chart and No. 5 on the Billboard Hot 100.78 A rendition of "Reason to Believe" also garnered considerable airplay. The resulting Unplugged...and Seated album reached number two on the Billboard 200 album charts.78 Stewart was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1994, presented by Jeff Beck.81 On 31 December 1994, Stewart played in front on 4.2 million people on Copacabana beach in Rio, and made it into the Guinness Book of World Records for staging the largest free rock concert attendance in history.90 1995–2001: New ventures and record labels By the early 1990s, Stewart had mostly abandoned creating his own material, saying that he was not a natural songwriter and that the tepid response to his recent efforts was not rewarding.91 In 1995, Stewart released A Spanner in the Works containing a single written by Tom Petty, "Leave Virginia Alone", which reached the Top 10 of the adult contemporary charts. The latter half of the 1990s was not as commercially successful though the 1996 album If We Fall in Love Tonight went gold and hit No. 19 on the Billboard album chart. When We Were the New Boys, his final album on the Warner Bros. label released in 1998, contained versions of songs by Britpop acts such as Oasis and Primal Scream, and reached number two on the UK album charts. That same year, he recorded the song "Faith of the Heart", written by Diane Warren, for the film Patch Adams. In 2000, Stewart left Warner Bros. and moved to Atlantic Records, another division of Warner Music Group.needed In 2001, he released Human. The single "I Can't Deny It" went Top 40 in the UK and Top 20 in the adult contemporary. Stewart then signed to Clive Davis' new J Records label. The Story So Far: The Very Best of Rod Stewart, a greatest hits album compiled from his time at Warner Bros., went to the Top 10 in the UK and reached number one in 2001 in, among other places, Belgium and France. 2002–10: The Great American Songbook series and Soulbook Performing in Zaragoza, Spain, November 2006 In June 2002, Stewart performed "Handbags and Gladrags" at the Party at the Palace held at Buckingham Palace Garden, a concert which celebrated the Golden Jubilee of Elizabeth II and featured stars from five decades of music.92 By 2002, Stewart had sold over 100 million records during his career.93 He concentrated on singing 1930s and 1940s pop standards from the Great American Songbook, written by songwriters such as Irving Berlin, Cole Porter, and George and Ira Gershwin, with great popular success. These albums have been released on Clive Davis's J Records label and have seen Stewart enjoy album sales equal to the 1970s. The first album from the songbook series, It Had to Be You: the Great American Songbook, reached number four on the US album chart, number eight in the UK and number ten in Canada when released in late 2002. The track "These Foolish Things" (which is actually a British, not American, song) reached number 13 on the Billboard adult contemporary chart, and "They Can't Take That Away From Me" went Top 20.94 The second series album, As Time Goes By: the Great American Songbook 2, reached number two in the US, number four in the UK and number one in Canada. "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered", a duet with Cher, went Top 20 on the US adult contemporary charts. "Time After Time" was another Top 30 track on the US adult contemporary charts.94 A musical called Tonight's The Night, featuring many of Stewart's songs, opened 7 November 2003 at London's Victoria Palace Theatre. It is written and directed by Ben Elton, who previously created a similar production, We Will Rock You, with music by Queen.95 In 2004, Stewart reunited with Ronnie Wood for concerts of Faces material. A Rod Stewart and the Faces best of album, Changing Faces, reached the Top 20 of the UK album charts. Five Guys Walk into a Bar..., a Faces box set compilation, was released. In late 2004, Stardust: the Great American Songbook 3, the third album in Stewart's songbook series, was released. It was his first US number one album in 25 years, selling over 200,000 albums in its first week. It also debuted at number one in Canada, number three in the UK and Top 10 in Australia. His version of Louis Armstrong's "What a Wonderful World", featuring Stevie Wonder, made the Top 20 of the world adult charts. He also recorded a duet with Dolly Parton for the album – "Baby, It's Cold Outside". Stewart won his first ever Grammy Award for this album.96 2005 saw the release of the fourth songbook album, Thanks for the Memory: The Great American Songbook 4; it included duets with Diana Ross and Elton John. Within weeks of its release, the CD made it to number two on the Top 200 list. In late 2006, Stewart made his return to rock music and his new approach to country music with the release of Still the Same... Great Rock Classics of Our Time, a new album featuring rock and southern rock milestones from the last four decades, including a cover of Creedence Clearwater Revival's "Have You Ever Seen the Rain?", which was released as the first single. The album debuted at number one on the Billboard charts with 184,000 copies in its first week. The number one début was helped by a concert in New York City that was on MSN Music and an appearance on Dancing with the Stars. He performed tracks from his new album live from the Nokia Theater on 9 October. Control Room broadcast the event Live on MSN and in 117 cinemas across the country via National CineMedia. In November 2006, Stewart was inducted into the UK Music Hall of Fame.97 On 1 July 2007, Stewart performed at the Concert for Diana held at Wembley Stadium, London, an event which celebrated the life of Princess Diana almost 10 years after her death.9899 On 12 December, he performed for the first time at the Royal Variety Performance at the London Coliseum in front of HRH Prince of Wales and The Duchess of Cornwall, singing another Cat Stevens number, "Father and Son", and Bonnie Tyler's song "It's a Heartache". On 22 December 2006, Stewart hosted the 8th Annual A Home for the Holidays special on CBS at 8:00 pm (PST). In 2007, Stewart's son Sean starred in the A&E television show Sons of Hollywood, in which Stewart's role as a parent is a major theme. On 1 July 2007, Rod Stewart performed "Sailing", "Baby Jane" and "Maggie May" at the memorial concert for Princess Diana at Wembley Stadium in London.100 On 11 June 2008, Stewart announced that the Faces had discussed a reunion for at least one or two concerts. On 20 May 2009, Stewart performed "Maggie May" on the grand finale of American Idol season 8. On 2, July 2009 Stewart performed his only UK date that year at Home Park, Plymouth. On 29 September 2009 a 4-CD, 65-track compilation entitled Rod Stewart Sessions 1971–1998 was released; it is composed of previously-unreleased tracks and outtakes from the bulk of his career. Stewart has also mentioned plans for a compilation of covers of soul classics, the possible release of another edition of the Great American Songbook album and a country covers album.101 On 17 October 2009, Stewart released the studio album Soulbook which was composed of covers of soul and Motown songs. On 14 November 2009, Stewart recorded a TV program in the UK for ITV that was screened on 5 December 2009. The music in the programme featured tracks from his new album and some old favourites. On 14 January 2010, Rhino records released Stewart's Once in a Blue Moon, a "lost album" originally recorded in 1992, featuring ten cover songs including the Rolling Stones' "Ruby Tuesday", Bob Dylan's "The Groom's Still Waiting at the Altar" and Stevie Nicks' "Stand Back", as well as Tom Waits' "Tom Traubert's Blues". On 19 October 2010, Stewart released another edition of his Great American Songbook series titled Fly Me to the Moon...The Great American Songbook Volume V on J Records. 2011–2012: Christmas album and autobiography Performing in Hamburg in September 2013 In 2011, Stewart performed with Stevie Nicks on their Heart & Soul Tour. Starting on 20 March in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, the tour visited arena concerts in North America – with performances in New York, Toronto, Los Angeles, Philadelphia, Chicago, Detroit, Tampa and Montreal, among others.102 Stewart headlined the Sunday show at the 2011 Hard Rock Calling Festival on 26 June in London's Hyde Park.103 Stewart signed on to a two-year residency at the Colosseum at Caesars Palace, Las Vegas, commencing on 24 August.104105 Performing his greatest hits, the residency also saw him perform selected tracks from his upcoming, untitled blues album.105 On 7 June 2012, it was announced that Stewart had signed a recording agreement with Universal Music Group.106 On 4 September 2012, it was announced that Stewart would be releasing his first Christmas album, titled Merry Christmas, Baby, on the Verve Music Group label (a division of Universal Music Group) on 30 October 2012. The album was produced by David Foster and features several duets, as well as an original song written by Stewart, Foster and Amy Foster called "Red-Suited Super Man".107 According to IFPI, Merry Christmas, Baby was the seventh best-selling album worldwide in 2012.108 In October 2012, Stewart's autobiography titled Rod: The Autobiography was released (exact dates vary worldwide).109 In November 2012, Stewart performed "Auld Lang Syne" from his Christmas album and his hit "Sailing" at the Royal Albert Hall for the Royal British Legion Festival of Remembrance, which was attended by Queen Elizabeth II.110 Later that month, Stewart again performed at the Royal Albert Hall in front of the Queen during the 100th Royal Variety Performance, singing "When You Wish upon a Star".111 On 26 November 2012, Stewart's recording of "Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" reached the top of the Billboard Adult Contemporary Chart. Stewart has had the number one song on this chart three times previously, the last being in 1993 with "Have I Told You Lately", giving him the second-largest hiatus between number ones in the history of the chart.112 The song remained in the No. 1 spot for a total of five weeks, tying it for the longest-leading holiday title in the chart's 51-year history.113 On 10 December 2012, Stewart was a guest singer on Michael Bublé's television Home for the Holidays Christmas special.114 Stewart was the tenth best-selling artist in Canada in the year 2012 according to year-end sales data from Nielsen Soundscan Canada.115 In February 2013, Stewart was nominated for a Canadian Juno Award in the International Album of the Year category for his album Merry Christmas, Baby.116 2013–present: Return to songwriting – Time and Another Country In May 2013, Stewart released Time, a rock album of his own original material. It marked a return to songwriting after what Stewart termed "a dark period of twenty years"; he said that writing his autobiography gave him the impetus to write music again.42 The album entered the UK Albums Chart at number 1, setting a new British record for the longest gap between chart-topping albums by an artist.needed Stewart's last No. 1 on the chart had been Greatest Hits Volume 1 in 1979 and his last studio album to top the chart was 1976's A Night on the Town.117 In September 2013, Stewart presented his close friend Elton John with the first Brits Icon award in a special show at the London Palladium, recognising John's "lasting impact" on UK culture. Stewart quipped that John was "the second-best rock singer ever", before the two performed a duet on stage.118 On 23 June 2015, Stewart announced the release of a new studio album titled Another Country. It was made available for pre-order and was released on 23 October 2015. The video for the first single "Love Is" is available on his Vevo account.119 Personal life In May 2000, Stewart was diagnosed with thyroid cancer, for which he underwent surgery in the same month. It had been previously reported he suffered from a benign vocal cord nodule.120 Besides being a major health scare, the resulting surgery also threatened his voice, and he had to re-learn how to sing.121 Since then he has been active in raising funds for The City of Hope Foundation charity to find cures for all forms of cancer, especially those affecting children.120 Before returning to the UK, Stewart played for his LA Exiles team made up of mostly English expatriates plus a few celebrities, including Billy Duffy of The Cult, in a senior soccer league in Palos Verdes, California.122 Despite his father being a supporter of Hibernian,123 Stewart is a supporter of Celtic, which he mentions in "You're in My Heart". He supports the Scotland national team and follows Manchester United as his English side, and he explains his love affair with both Celtic and Manchester United in Frank Worrall's book, Celtic United.124 Stewart clarifies this more in his 2012 book (pp 163–64), Rod: The Autobiography, mentioning he "only had an attachment to Manchester United in the 1970s, but that was because they had so many great Scottish players in the 1970s, including Denis Law ... When I did eventually click with a team, it was Celtic". He presented Celtic with the trophy after they won the 2015 Scottish League Cup Final.125 Stewart is a model railway enthusiast. His 23 x 124 foot (≈7 x 37 m) HO scale layout in his Los Angeles home is modelled after the New York Central and the Pennsylvania Railroads during the 1940s. Called the Three Rivers City, the layout was featured in the cover story of the December 2007, December 2010, and February 2014 issues of Model Railroader magazine. In the 2007 article, Stewart said that it meant more to him to be in a model railroad magazine than a music magazine.126127 He has a second layout at his UK home, based on Britain's East Coast Main Line. In a sidebar128 to the 2014 Model Railroader article, Stewart admitted (in an anecdote about his having unwittingly mixed red scenery texturing material into a "turf" mix he used around the bases of buildings) that he is colour-blind.needed An auto collector, Stewart owns one of the 400 Ferrari Enzos. In 1982, Stewart was car-jacked on Los Angeles' Sunset Boulevard, while he was parking his $50,000 Porsche.129 The car was subsequently recovered. On 11 October 2005, Stewart received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 6801 Hollywood Boulevard (star number 2093). On 18-19 April 2006, he was the guest artist and celebrity vocal coach on American Idol, leading the remaining seven finalists in singing entries from the Great American Songbook. He was appointed Commander of the Order of the British Empire (CBE) in the 2007 New Year Honours for services to music. Collecting it in July 2007 at Buckingham Palace, Stewart commented: "It's a marvellous occasion. We're the only country in the world to honour the common man."130 He was knighted in the 2016 Birthday Honours for "services to music and charity".4 Stewart was estimated to have a fortune of £150 million in the Sunday Times Rich List of 2015, making him one of the 20 wealthiest people in the British music industry.131 Relationships and family Stewart is known for his liaisons with women and has had eight children, by five different mothers: Length Name Child(ren) Note 1963–1964 Art student Susannah Boffey132 Sarah Streeter (born 1963)133 Sarah was raised by adoptive parents.134 1965–67 Model Jennie Rylance 1971–1975 Model Dee Harrington 1975–1977 Actress Britt Ekland First marriage 1979–1984 Alana Hamilton (ex-wife of actor George Hamilton) Kimberley Alana Stewart (born 21 August 1979) On 21 August 2011, Kimberly gave birth to her first child with Oscar-winning actor Benicio Del Toro, a daughter named Delilah Genoveva.135136 Sean Roderick Stewart (born 1 September 1980) 1983–1990 Model Kelly Emberg Ruby Stewart (born 17 June 1987) Second marriage 1990–2006 Model Rachel Hunter Renée Cecili Stewart (born 1 June 1992) They separated in 1999 and eventually divorced in 2006. Liam McAlister Stewart (born 5 September 1994)137 Third marriage 2007–present Model Penny Lancaster-Stewart Alastair Wallace Stewart (born 27 November 2005 in London) The couple began dating in 1999 and married in the cloistered medieval monastery La Cervara in Portofino on 16 June 2007 and honeymooned on board the yacht Lady Ann Magee moored in the Italian port of Portofino.138 Aiden Patrick Stewart (born 16 February 2011)139 In reference to his divorces, Stewart was once quoted as saying, "Instead of getting married again, I'm going to find a woman I don't like and just give her a house."140 Awards and recognition Stewart's star on the Hollywood Walk of FameBrit Award for Outstanding Contribution to Music, 1993.89 Inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, 1994 (as a solo artist.)10 Received the first ever Diamond Award from the World Music Awards for over 100 million records sold worldwide, 2001.141 Received a Legend Award from the World Music Awards.141 Grammy Award for Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album, 2005, Stardust … The Great American Songbook Volume III. Inducted into the UK Music Hall of Fame, 2006.97 According to Stewart, soul singer James Brown called him music's "best white soul singer" in September 2006.142 Awarded CBE in the 2007 New Year Honours.130 Appointed Knight Bachelor in the 2016 Birthday Honours.4 Received the ASCAP Founders Award in 2011.143 Inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, 2012 (as a member of Faces).11 To date, Stewart has received seven various Canadian Juno Award nominations.144 List of bands During his career, Rod Stewart has been a member of a number of groups including: Jimmy Powell and the Five Dimensions (1963) The Hoochie Coochie Men (1964–1965) Steampacket (1965–1966) Soul Agents (1965–1966) Shotgun Express (1966) The Jeff Beck Group (1966–1969) Faces (1969–1975) Discography Main article: Rod Stewart discography Stewart's album and single sales total have been variously estimated as more than 100 million,145 or at 200 million,93 in either case earning him a place on the list of best-selling music artists. See also Crooner Coronet Apartments List of artists who reached number one in the United States List of artists who reached number one on the US dance chart List of number-one dance hits (United States) List of number-one hits (United States) Biography portal Rock and Roll portal United Kingdom portal Notes 1.Jump up ^ For many years it was said that Stewart had been born a half-hour after a German V-2 missile warhead fell on the local Highgate police station.13 In his 2012 autobiography, Stewart said that was "just one of those legends, fables, and downright lies told in the name of publicity" and that the V-2 hit and his birth were separated by some weeks.14 There was a deadly V-2 strike very near the southern end of the Archway Road on 5 November 1944,1516 some two miles from the Stewart domicile. 2.Jump up ^ Over the years, considerable backstory has accumulated about Stewart's involvement with Brentford F.C. It was said that he joined on as an apprentice with them,262930 but disliked the early morning travel to West London and the daily assignment to clean the first team's boots. His playing effectiveness at centre-half was supposedly hindered by his slight build – 5 feet 11 inches (1.80 m) but only 9 stone (130 lb; 57 kg) – and he pushed himself so much that he sometimes vomited at the side of the pitch.26 One biography claimed he was there for two months including pre-season fixtures, that he left the team to the great disappointment of his father, and that he later reflected, "I had the skill but not the enthusiasm."26 Another biography gave an undated Stewart quote saying he was there for three weeks, paid £8 per seven-day week, but never played in any form.20 In a 2004 Rolling Stone interview, Stewart said he went three or four times a week and did play.23 In 1995, Brentford Deputy President Eric White was quoted as saying, "He trained with us for a week or two, and he may even have kicked a ball around with the juniors, but there is no record of Rod Stewart ever having signed to Brentford. Unfortunately, nobody at the club remembers his time here."29 In his 2012 autobiography, Stewart attributes all of this to a tale that took on its own life, partly and deliberately helped by statements he made in interviews, such as to talk show host Michael Parkinson.27 3.Jump up ^ For many years it was said that Stewart had been a gravedigger at Highgate, partly to face a childhood fear of death.31 In his 2012 autobiography he said that was a tale he had gone along with, but that in fact he had only measured out plots with string during a couple of Saturdays.32 4.Jump up ^ A much-written-about happenstance, some sources give the date of the Stewart–Baldry rail station meeting as 5 January,29 some as 7 January (but that may be confusing it with the date of Cyril Davies' death), some imply that it is after 7 January,51 while some sources give no specific date. 5.Jump up ^ The demo recordings were later released in 1976, against Stewart's wishes.55 6.Jump up ^ These later surfaced in 1971 as part of Gomelsky's Rock Generation releases on BYG Records; the poorly recorded material has been repackaged as Rod Stewart and Steampacket many times since.6062 References 1.Jump up ^ Walsh, John (23 October 2011). "The Saturday Profile: Rod Stewart, Rock Star: Do ya still think I'm sexy?". The Independent. London, UK. Retrieved 26 November 2015. 2.Jump up ^ "Stewart show backed by public cash". BBC News. 11 April 2002. Archived from the original on 6 April 2003. Retrieved 28 March 2011. 3.Jump up ^ "UK Top 40 Hit Database (Rod Stewart)". Everyhit.com. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c The London Gazette: (Supplement) no. 61608. p. B2. 11 June 2016. 5.Jump up ^ Eder, Bruce. "Truth: Review". AllMusic. Retrieved 1 May 2009. 6.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. "Faces: Biography". AllMusic. Retrieved 1 May 2009. 7.Jump up ^ "Billboard Hot 100 Chart 50th Anniversary". Billboard. Archived from the original on 29 September 2010. Retrieved 1 October 2010. 8.Jump up ^ "The Music That Changed The World Q Magazine – 3 Special Editions Jan, Feb, March 2004". Rocklistmusic.co.uk. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 9.Jump up ^ "100 Greatest Singers of All Time: Rod Stewart". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 10.^ Jump up to: a b "Rod Stewart: Inducted in 1994 – The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum". Rockhall.com. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 11.^ Jump up to: a b "Rod Stewart: 'I'll Definitely Make Myself Available' for a Faces Reunion". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 12.^ Jump up to: a b c d Nelson and Bangs, Rod Stewart, p. 53. 13.^ Jump up to: a b c d Ewbank and Hildred, Rod Stewart: The New Biography, pp. 2–3. 14.Jump up ^ Stewart, Rod: The Autobiography, p. 6. 15.Jump up ^ "London V2 Rocket Site … Mapped". Londonist. Retrieved 10 December 2012. Expand map, click on target icon near Highgate, read entry "Archway 5 November 1944". 16.Jump up ^ "BBC WW2 People's War – V2 Rockets". BBC. Retrieved 11 December 2012. 17.^ Jump up to: a b Ewbank and Hildred, Rod Stewart: The New Biography, p. 7. 18.Jump up ^ Rees, Dafydd; Crampton, Luke (1996). Q Encyclopedia of Rock Stars. Dorling Kindersley. ISBN 0-7513-0393-3. 19.^ Jump up to: a b c Ewbank and Hildred, Rod Stewart: The New Biography, pp. 9–10. 20.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Nelson and Bangs, Rod Stewart, p. 54. 21.^ Jump up to: a b c Ewbank and Hildred, Rod Stewart: The New Biography, pp. 4–5. 22.^ Jump up to: a b Moritz (ed.), Current Year Biography 1979, p. 374. 23.^ Jump up to: a b c Crandall, Bill (19 May 2004). "Football and Fancy Free". Rolling Stone. Archived from the original on 15 March 2009. Retrieved 4 May 2009. 24.^ Jump up to: a b Scaggs, Austin (7 October 2003). "As Time Goes By: Rod Stewart". Rolling Stone. Archived from the original on 10 September 2009. Retrieved 10 August 2009. 25.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Gray, Rod Stewart: The Visual Documentary, pp. 4–5. 26.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Ewbank and Hildred, Rod Stewart: The New Biography, pp. 10–11. 27.^ Jump up to: a b Stewart, Rod: The Autobiography, pp. 16–19. 28.Jump up ^ "Brentford FC: History". Brentford F.C. Archived from the original on 17 December 2008. Retrieved 4 May 2009. 29.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Birch, Will (May 1995). "Rod Stewart – The Graveyard Shift". Mojo. Retrieved 4 May 2009. 30.^ Jump up to: a b c "Enduring career of Rod the Mod". BBC News. 29 October 2004. 31.^ Jump up to: a b c Ewbank and Hildred, Rod Stewart: The New Biography, pp. 12–13. 32.Jump up ^ Stewart, Rod: The Autobiography, p. 22. 33.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Ewbank and Hildred, Rod Stewart: The New Biography, pp. 14–16, 20. 34.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Moritz (ed.), Current Year Biography 1979, p. 375. 35.Jump up ^ Nelson and Bangs, Rod Stewart, p. 57. 36.^ Jump up to: a b Ewbank and Hildred, Rod Stewart: The New Biography, pp. 17–19. 37.^ Jump up to: a b c Ewbank and Hildred, Rod Stewart: The New Biography, pp. 24–28. 38.^ Jump up to: a b c Nelson and Bangs, Rod Stewart, p. 58. 39.Jump up ^ Pareles, Jon; Romanowski, Patricia (1983). The Rolling Stone Encyclopedia of Rock & Roll. Rolling Stone Press/Summit Books. p. 530. ISBN 0-671-43457-8. 40.Jump up ^ Hinman, The Kinks – All Day and All of the Night, p. 9. 41.Jump up ^ Thomas M. Kitts (13 December 2008). Ray Davies: Not Like Everybody Else. Routledge. p. 21. 42.^ Jump up to: a b "Rod Stewart joins Shaun Keaveny". BBC Radio 6 Music. 28 March 2013. Dark period quote at 2:01, autobiography effect at 4:17, Ray Davies quartet quotes at 11:40. 43.^ Jump up to: a b c Ewbank and Hildred, Rod Stewart: The New Biography, pp. 21–23. 44.Jump up ^ Stewart, Rod: The Autobiography, p. 33. 45.Jump up ^ Wooldridge, Rock 'n' Roll London, p. 109. 46.^ Jump up to: a b c d Gray, Rod Stewart: The Visual Documentary, p. 7. 47.^ Jump up to: a b Ewbank and Hildred, Rod Stewart: The New Biography, pp. 29–32. 48.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Herbst, Peter (1989). The Rolling Stone Interviews: 1967–1980 (reissued ed.). Macmillan Publishing. pp. 118–26. ISBN 0-312-03486-5. 49.^ Jump up to: a b c d Marcus, "Rod Stewart", in Rolling Stone Illustrated History of Rock & Roll, p. 377. 50.^ Jump up to: a b c d Ewbank and Hildred, Rod Stewart: The New Biography, pp. 33–39. 51.^ Jump up to: a b c Gray, Rod Stewart: The Visual Documentary, p. 8. 52.Jump up ^ Wooldridge, Rock 'n' Roll London, pp. 65–66. 53.Jump up ^ Gray, Rod Stewart: The Visual Documentary, p. 9. 54.^ Jump up to: a b Nelson and Bangs, Rod Stewart, p. 59. 55.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Gray, Rod Stewart: The Visual Documentary, pp. 10–12. 56.Jump up ^ Tremlett, The Rod Stewart Story, as quoted extensively in Nelson and Bangs, Rod Stewart, pp. 60–61. 57.Jump up ^ Gray, Rod Stewart: The Visual Documentary, p. 13. 58.Jump up ^ Ewbank and Hildred, Rod Stewart: The New Biography, p. 41. 59.Jump up ^ Gray, Rod Stewart: The Visual Documentary, p. 14. 60.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j Nelson and Bangs, Rod Stewart, p. 61. 61.Jump up ^ Pidgeon, Rod Stewart and the Changing Faces, as quoted in Nelson and Bangs, Rod Stewart, p. 61. 62.^ Jump up to: a b Unterberger, Richie. "The Steampacket: Biography". AllMusic. Retrieved 13 February 2010. 63.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Gray, Rod Stewart: The Visual Documentary, pp. 15–17. 64.Jump up ^ Ewbank and Hildred, Rod Stewart: The New Biography, p. 56. 65.^ Jump up to: a b Carson, Jeff Beck, pp. 71–72. 66.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k Gray, Rod Stewart: The Visual Documentary, pp. 18–21. 67.^ Jump up to: a b Carson, Jeff Beck, pp. 75, 78, 83–86. 68.^ Jump up to: a b Shelton, Robert (15 June 1968). "Jeff Beck Group Cheered in Debut" (fee required). The New York Times. p. 38. 69.^ Jump up to: a b Carson, Jeff Beck, pp. 81–82. 70.^ Jump up to: a b Eder, Bruce. "Truth: Review". AllMusic. Retrieved 14 February 2010. 71.Jump up ^ Carson, Jeff Beck, p. 89. 72.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Gray, Rod Stewart: The Visual Documentary, p. 22. 73.Jump up ^ Ruhlmann, William. "Beck-Ola: Review". AllMusic. Retrieved 14 February 2010. 74.Jump up ^ The New Rolling Stone Record Guide, p. 34. 75.Jump up ^ Nelson and Bangs, Rod Stewart, pp. 74, 76. 76.Jump up ^ Nelson and Bangs, Rod Stewart, pp. 96–97, 100. 77.Jump up ^ JohnQ (1 October 2010). "Rod Stewart Album by Umvd Special Markets, Rod Stewart – 731455805826 – CD – Barnes & Noble". Barnes & Noble. 78.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q Rod Stewart Album & Song Chart HistoryBillboard, 23 August 2011. 79.^ Jump up to: a b c Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records Limited 80.Jump up ^ "The Sex Pistols' Steve Jones: 'I lost everything, hit bottom, and had to work my way back up.'". Gibson.com. Archived from the original on 24 March 2012. Retrieved 11 December 2012. 81.^ Jump up to: a b c "Rod Stewart: The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum". Rockhall.com. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 82.Jump up ^ McLagan, Ian, All The Rage (2011), p. 206. 83.^ Jump up to: a b Zentgraf, Nico. "Woodworks 1957–1975". Retrieved 14 June 2008. 84.Jump up ^ McPherson, Ian. "The Rolling Stones Chronicle: 1975". Retrieved 14 June 2008. 85.Jump up ^ "All This and World War II". AllMusic. Retrieved 4 December 2011. 86.Jump up ^ Mason, Stewart. "Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?". AllMusic. 87.Jump up ^ "Grammy Awards: Best Rock Vocal Performance – Male". Rock on the Net. Retrieved 26 April 2010. 88.Jump up ^ Don McLeese (16 May 1991). "Vagabond Heart | Album Reviews". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 23 April 2014. 89.^ Jump up to: a b c "Brit Awards 1993". Brit Awards. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 90.Jump up ^ "BBC World Service – Witness, The Biggest Rock Concert Ever". BBC. Retrieved 7 March 2016. 91.Jump up ^ Young, Kevin (23 December 2006). "Stewart goes beneath the covers". BBC News. Retrieved 1 January 2007. 92.Jump up ^ "Partying at the palace". BBC News. 4 June 2002. Retrieved 28 August 2014. 93.^ Jump up to: a b Taylor, Matthew (30 December 2006). "Five decades of rocking and 62 hits". The Guardian. London, UK. Retrieved 22 May 2010. 94.^ Jump up to: a b "Adult Contemporary Charts". Billboard. 17 June 2016. 95.Jump up ^ We Will Rock You The Musical by Queen and Ben Elton: The Official Book. pp. 10–27 96.Jump up ^ "Past Winners Search". Grammy.com. The Recording Academy. Retrieved 17 June 2016. 97.^ Jump up to: a b "Led Zeppelin make UK Hall of Fame". BBC. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 98.Jump up ^ "What is the Concert for Diana?". BBC. 13 August 2015. 99.Jump up ^ Diana concert a 'perfect tribute' BBC News. Retrieved 12 April 2012 100.Jump up ^ "Old and new stars celebrate Diana". BBC. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 101.Jump up ^ "Rod Stewart living the good life". The Vancouver Sun. Archived from the original on 11 August 2009. Retrieved 9 August 2009. 102.Jump up ^ "Rod Stewart & Stevie Nicks Announce The Heart & Soul 2011 North American Tour". 103.Jump up ^ "Hard Rock Calling". Glamourmagazine.co.uk. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 104.Jump up ^ "Rod Stewart Announces Two-Year Las Vegas Residency". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 105.^ Jump up to: a b "Rod Stewart To Begin Two-Year Las Vegas Residency in August". Billboard. 10 May 2011. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 106.Jump up ^ "Rod Stewart signs recording agreement with UMG". UMG. Retrieved 10 October 2012. 107.Jump up ^ "Rod Stewart to release Christmas album". Retrieved 10 October 2012. 108.Jump up ^ "Best Sellers". IFPI. Retrieved 15 February 2014. 109.Jump up ^ "Random House announces global release of Rod Stewart's autobiography". Retrieved 21 October 2012. 110.Jump up ^ "Festival of Remembrance 2012". Archived from the original on 15 October 2012. Retrieved 10 November 2012. 111.Jump up ^ "Press releases". Itv.com. Archived from the original on 1 December 2012. Retrieved 11 December 2012. 112.Jump up ^ Trust, Gary. "Rod Stewart Scores First AC No. 1 Since 1993 With 'Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow'". Billboard. Retrieved 26 November 2012. 113.Jump up ^ Trust, Gary. "Chart Moves: 2012's Twelve Hot 100 No. 1s; Taylor Swift Back in Country Airplay Top 10; Dropkick Murphys Xmas Song Charts". Billboard. 114.Jump up ^ "Michael Buble Welcomes Rod Stewart, Carly Rae Jepsen & Blake Shelton to Christmas Special". ABC News Radio online. Archived from the original on 1 August 2013. Retrieved 11 December 2012. 115.Jump up ^ Bliss, Karen. "Adele, Gotye Top SoundScan Year-End Charts in Canada". Billboard. Retrieved 10 January 2013. 116.Jump up ^ "2013 Juno Award Nominees". CARAS. Archived from the original on 21 February 2013. Retrieved 20 February 2013. 117.Jump up ^ Kreisler, Lauren. "Rod Stewart enjoys first Number 1 album in nearly 40 years!". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 19 May 2013. 118.Jump up ^ "Sir Elton John wins first Brits Icon award". BBC News. 2 September 2013. Retrieved 18 September 2013. 119.Jump up ^ "Rod Stewart official website". Retrieved 7 November 2015. 120.^ Jump up to: a b "Rod Stewart faces thyroid cancer". USA Today. 22 February 2001. Retrieved 22 May 2010. 121.Jump up ^ "Rod Stewart's cancer battle". CNN. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 122.Jump up ^ Palos Verdes Football ground, palosverdesrealty.net; accessed 14 June 2016. Archived 21 November 2008 at the Wayback Machine. 123.Jump up ^ "Rod Stewart.Loose Women.". YouTube. 5 November 2012. Retrieved 9 July 2016. 124.Jump up ^ Worrall, Frank (2008). "Celtic United". Mainstream Publishing, 2008 125.Jump up ^ Wilson, Richard (14 March 2015). "Dundee Utd 0–2 Celtic". BBC Sport. Retrieved 15 March 2015. 126.Jump up ^ Reynolds, Nigel (24 October 2007). "Rod Stewart is a model railway enthusiast". The Daily Telegraph. London, UK. Retrieved 22 May 2010. 127.Jump up ^ Swanson, Carl (February 2014). "Rod Stewart Reaches a Milestone". Model Railroader. Waukesha, WI, US: Kalmbach Publishing: 52–59. 128.Jump up ^ Swanson (February 2014). "Rod Stewart sidebar". Model Railroader: 56. 129.Jump up ^ "ABOUT ROD". Rodstewartfanclub.com. Retrieved 2 January 2012. 130.^ Jump up to: a b "Stewart rocks up to collect CBE". BBC News. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 131.Jump up ^ "Paul McCartney tops musicians' rich list. Again". The Guardian. London, UK. 23 April 2015. Retrieved 26 November 2015. 132.Jump up ^ Gannon, Louise. "Rod Stewart: I burst into tears when Penny said she was pregnant", Daily Mirror (London), 1 November 2010. 133.Jump up ^ "Rod Stewart and Daughter Reunite After 47 Years". Fatherhood Channel. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 134.Jump up ^ "Rod Stewart fathers eighth child". BBC News. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 135.Jump up ^ Garvey, Marianne (19 September 2011). "Benicio Del Toro & Kim Stewart Newborn's Future Secured". E! News. Retrieved 19 September 2011. 136.Jump up ^ "Kimberly Stewart Gives Birth to Baby Girl!". Us Weekly. 21 August 2011. Retrieved 21 August 2011. 137.Jump up ^ Anderson, Craig (5 October 2011). "Young players key for Scottish ice hockey". BBC Sport. Retrieved 5 October 2011. 138.Jump up ^ Sansoni, Silvia. "Rod Stewart Marries Penny Lancaster in Italy – Weddings, Rod Stewart". People. Retrieved 6 May 2013. 139.Jump up ^ "It's a Boy for Rod Stewart". People. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 140.Jump up ^ Smithies, Grant (28 October 2007). "Rod Stewart". Sunday Star Times. Archived from the original on 12 May 2012. Retrieved 24 June 2008. 141.^ Jump up to: a b "Awards". World Music Awards. Retrieved 25 February 2013. 142.Jump up ^ "Brown Names Stewart 'best White Soul Singer'". Femalefirst.co.uk. Retrieved 11 December 2012. 143.Jump up ^ "ASCAP Founders Award recipients". Retrieved 10 October 2012. 144.Jump up ^ "Artist Summary: Rod Stewart". CARAS. Retrieved 25 February 2013. 145.Jump up ^ "Stewart show backed by public cash". BBC News. 11 April 2002. Bibliography Bradley, Lloyd (1999). Rod Stewart: Every Picture Tells a Story: The Illustrated Biography. London: Aurum Press. ISBN 1-85410-657-0. Burton, Peter (1977). Rod Stewart: A Life on the Town. New English Library. ISBN 0-450-03429-1. Carson, Annette (2001). Jeff Beck: Crazy Fingers. Hal Leonard Corporation. ISBN 0-87930-632-7. Coleman, Ray (1994). Rod Stewart – The Biography. Pavilion Books. ISBN 1-85793-586-1. Cromelin, Richard (1976). Rod Stewart: A Biography in Words & Pictures. Sire Books. Ewbank, Tim; Hildred, Stafford (2005). Rod Stewart: The New Biography. Citadel Press. ISBN 0-8065-2644-0. Giuliano, Geoffrey (1993). Rod Stewart: Vagabond Heart. Carroll & Graf Publishers. Gray, John (1992). Rod Stewart: The Visual Documentary. London: Omnibus Press. ISBN 0-7119-2906-8. Heilemann, Wolfgang; Thomas, Sabine (2005). Rod Stewart: Live, Private, Backstage: Photos 1970–1980. Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf. ISBN 3-89602-647-X. Hinman, Doug (2004). The Kinks – All Day and All of the Night: Day-By-Day Concerts, Recordings and Broadcasts, 1961–1996. Hal Leonard Corporation. ISBN 0-87930-765-X. Jasper, Tony (1977). Rod Stewart. Octopus Books. ISBN 0-7064-0666-4. Kitts, Thomas M. (2008). Ray Davies: Not Like Everybody Else. New York: Routledge. ISBN 0-415-97768-1. Marcus, Greil (1980). "Rod Stewart". In Miller, Jim. The Rolling Stone Illustrated History of Rock & Roll (paperback) (Revised and Updated ed.). Random House/Rolling Stone Press. pp. 377–380. ISBN 0-394-73938-8. Retrieved 7 March 2016. Marsh, Dave; Swenson, John, eds. (1983). The New Rolling Stone Record Guide. Random House/Rolling Stone Press. ISBN 0-394-72107-1. Melly, Jim (2003). 'Last orders, please': Rod Stewart, the Faces and the Britain we forgot. Ebury Press. ISBN 0-09-188618-X. Moritz, Charles (ed.) (1980). Current Biography Yearbook 1979. New York: H. W. Wilson Company. Nelson, Paul; Bangs, Lester (1981). Rod Stewart. New York: Delilah Books. ISBN 0-933328-08-7. Pidgeon, John (1976). Rod Stewart and the Changing Faces. Panther Books. ISBN 0-586-04650-X. Stewart, Rod (2012). Rod: The Autobiography. London: Century. ISBN 1-78089-052-4. Tremlett, George (1976). The Rod Stewart Story. Futura Publications. ISBN 0-86007-351-3. Wooldridge, Max (2002). Rock 'n' Roll London. Macmillan Publishers. ISBN 0-312-30442-0. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Rod Stewart. Official website Rod Stewart at the Internet Movie Database BBC Derby profile Rod Stewart at DMOZ Five audio interview clips from 1981 Q magazine's "100 Greatest Singers" list Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Rod Stewart Category:20th-century British singers Category:21st-century British singers Category:1945 births Category:Anglo-Scots Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Brit Award winners Category:British autobiographers Category:British blues singers Category:British buskers Category:British expatriates in the United States Category:British male singers Category:British people of English descent Category:British people of Scottish descent Category:British pop singers Category:British rhythm and blues boom musicians Category:British rock singers Category:British singer-songwriters Category:British soft rock musicians Category:British tenors Category:Cancer survivors Category:Capitol Records artists Category:Faces (band) members Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Immediate Records artists Category:Knights Bachelor Category:Living people Category:Mercury Records artists Category:Musicians from Essex Category:People from Epping Category:People from Highgate Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Singers awarded knighthoods Category:Singers from London Category:Universal Music Group artists Category:Vertigo Records artists Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:World Music Awards winners